Cazadores eternos
by ghost994
Summary: Equestria… una vez fue una tierra basta, llena de alegría, paz, gozo y tantas cosas más las cuales valía la pena añorar… cosas las cuales estúpidamente pensábamos eran el estatus quo de las cosas, el estado natural de la creación en si. Dimos por sentado que el que todos gozáramos de estas cosas eran solo el orden natural e inamovible de la vida… en verdad… cuan tontos fuimos.


Equestria… una vez fue una tierra basta, llena de alegría, paz, gozo y tantas cosas más las cuales valia la pena añorar… cosas las cuales estúpidamente pensábamos que eran el estatus quo de las cosas, el estado natural de la creación en si. Dimos por sentado que el que todo y todos gozáramos de estas cosas eran solo el orden natural e inamovible de la vida… en verdad… cuan tontos fuimos.

hi, 0u0 bienvenidos a este nuevo y pequeño fic que se me ocurrio hacia un muy buen tiempo, 0.o lo hare como un oneshot si el amino me lo deja, pero si no subire la parte dos en un rato.

en fin, 0u0 el genero predominante de esta historia es accion, xD asi que si quieres ver parteson de madres estas invitado.

¡ADVERTENCIA!

el fic contiene escenas no lindas para el publico en general, asi que leer bajo su juicio... ¬_¬ hey pero nada clop, xD que despues amino me quiebra.

Equestria… una vez fue una tierra basta, llena de alegría, paz, gozo y tantas cosas más las cuales valia la pena añorar… cosas las cuales estúpidamente pensábamos que eran el estatus quo de las cosas, el estado natural de la creación en si. Dimos por sentado que el que todo y todos gozáramos de estas cosas eran solo el orden natural e inamovible de la vida… en verdad… cuan tontos fuimos.

Por años realmente pudimos disfrutar de esa paz, pero las cosas pueden cambiar en solo un momento, y este cambio puede dar sin problemas un giro de 180° a tu vida sin problema alguna.

Como cuales tontos ignorantes nos tomaron, pues ciertamente éramos ignorantes de la amenaza la cual se formo y desarrollo aun frente a nuestras narices. Ya para cuando todos nos dimos cuenta de ella, me temo que era demasiado tarde.

\- ¡Tenemos Que Detener A Esos Bastardos!

\- ¡Cuánto Tiempo Nos Queda!

\- Hay rayos ¡20 Min Hasta Que Lo Completen!

\- ¡APUREN LAS JODIDAS PATAS, SOMOS LAS ÚNICAS QUE QUEDAMOS Y NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE EL SACRIFICIO DE TODOS SEA EN VANO!

La luna estaba casi en su punto más alto solo que esta vez no era una linda luna blanca como las noches normales. Esta era una media luna que brillaba con un enfermizo color rojo, pintando todo el cielo de este mismo color. Las nubes que la rodeaban eran de igual color y de ellas, caía un líquido comparable a la sangre por su espesor y color bañando así las desérticas casas y calles de Canterlot.

En medio de esa tormenta, corrían tres figuras equinas cubiertas con túnicas con capuchas que las cubrían de esa lluvia en dirección al castillo de canterlot.

\- ¡Maldición Porque Todo Tenía Que Salir Así!

\- ¡No Es Momento Para Quejarse Scootaloo!

\- ¡Y Una Mierda! ¡Me Puedo Quejar Cuanto Quiera Si El Jodido Mundo Amenaza Con Irse Al Diablo Applejack!

\- Tch… - Applejack dio un chasquido molesta mirando a la pegaso - ¡Endemoniada Porta Loca! ¡Mejor Te Guardas Tu Frustración Para Cuando Estemos En El Castillo! ¿Luna Estas Segura Que Esto Funcionara?

\- ¡Es Lo Mejor Que Tenemos Applejack, Así Que Sigan Corriendo!

Scootaloo. Una joven yegua pegaso de 19 años de color naranja, con crin corta y peinada hacia adelante y cola larga, ambas siendo magenta y ojos color morados.

Applejack. Una yegua terrestre de 30 años de edad de pelaje color ámbar, con crin y cola largas y de color doradas y de ojos verdes.

Luna una yegua alicornio de más de 2mil años de edad con pelaje de color azul oscuro, crin y colas azul cobalto y de ojos turquesa.

Las tres corrían por las desérticas calles de canterlot en dirección al castillo, pero las tres comenzaron a escuchar un pitido que cobraba cada vez más fuerza y momentos después, una gran explosión tuvo lugar a su lado. Si no hubiera sido por Luna quien logro crear una barrera a tiempo, definitivamente no la hubieran contado.

\- Tch… - Aj dio un chasquido molesta - ¡Joder Luna Nos Detectaron…! - La yegua hizo ademan a las capas que todas llevaban encima - ¡Creí Que Dijiste Que Este Maldito Cachivache Evitaría Que Lo Hicieran!

A la alicornio no le quedo más que mirarla molesta de vuelta - ¿Pueden Dejar De Quejarse Por Amor A Celestia Y Correr Antes Que Nos Vuelen En Mil Pedazos? ¡Además! ¡Dije Posiblemente, Nunca Dije Que No Lo Harían!

De nuevo otro pitido fue escuchado por las tres, y Scootaloo a tiempo salto esquivando por poco otro estallido que tuvo lugar a un lado de por donde ella corria - ¡200 Metros, Y Nos Quedan Solo 12 Minutos Luna!

\- ¡Maldición A Este Paso No Llegaremos A Tiempo! - La alicornio se detuvo estirando sus alas y encendiendo su cuerno - ¡AGÁRRENSE DE MÍ Y PROTEJAN LA CARGA, NOS VAMOS A TRASPORTAR A LA SALA DEL TRONO!

\- ¡TE VOLVISTE LOCA LUNA! - La anaranjada pegaso la miro y no se guardo para nada su preocupación - ¡Eso Sería Meternos Directamente En La Boca Del Lobo, Podríamos No Contarla Si Lo Hacemos!

Luna volvió a levantar la barrera y de nuevo, un proyectil de mortero aterrizo justo por encima de las tres. Esta vez, la barrera de Luna se resquebrajo por la fuerza del impacto.

Aj le paso un casco a Luna por el lomo, mientras que con el otro mantuvo bajo ella unas alforjas - ¡Scoot Cuando Aceptamos Sabíamos Que Era Un Viaje Solo De Ida, No Seas Tarada Y Hazlo Antes Que Nos Vuelen Sin Siquiera Llegar!

\- Maldición… - La pegaso dio un chasquido molesta he imito a Aj pasando su casco por el lomo de Luna - ¿Por qué teníamos que llegar a esto? Nunca en mi vida pensé en tener que terminar de esta forma. Pensé que solo crecería y me uniría a los Wonderbolts, o por lo menos sería una de las mejores skaters con mi scooter… no un jodido chivo expiatorio.

\- No Scoot… - Luna abrazo a ambas con sus alas y les sonrió - Ninguna de las tres va a morir, las tres saldremos de esta y salvaremos a todos.

\- Luna… - Aj le dio una sonrisa dolida mientras bajo un poco su sombrero - No hagamos promesas que no podremos cumplir. No pierdas el tiempo y entremos de una vez… si me voy, quiero que sea saboreando la victoria y no la amarga derrota.

Luna suspiro y las rodeo a las tres con su magia. Un anillo azul oscuro se proyectó a su alrededor y un momento después, desaparecieron de las calles justo a tiempo para evitar ser impactadas por otro estallido.

Dentro del castillo, más específicamente en la sala del trono. Una potente luz comenzó a ser proyectada hasta que esta estallo en un resplandor y de él, salieron Applejack, Luna y Scootaloo.

Scoot había estado en lo correcto, Luna las había trasportado a la boca del lobo. Dentro de la sala del trono todo era un desastre, las paredes y pisos manchados con sangre, un fétido olor a descomposición inundaba la sala por los cientos de cadáveres en la sala, ambos tronos de las hermanas reales destruidos, cada ornamentado vitral de las pasadas victorias equestres destruido.

Pero todo esto quedo de lado cuando entre de los cadáveres que adornaban cada sitio, algunos comenzaron a levantarse y comenzaron a avanzar a paso lento a ellas tres.

\- ¡Maldición! - Scoot dio un fuerte pisotón mientras tomo sus pistolas gemelas en sus alas - ¡Sabía que no podía ser tan fácil! ¡Malditos nigromantes del demonio!

\- ¡Applejack, Scoot prioricen armar el generador! - Luna tomo una espada larga de uno de sus costados con su magia - ¡Yo me encargo de la defensa!

\- Je, nada de eso Luna… - Aj le aventó las alforjas a Luna al igual que Scoot y por suerte ella las atrapo, mientras que la terrestre tomo un látigo de cadenas de sus costados - Tu eres la que sabe cómo funciona y como se arma ese cachivache, así que tu arma esa cosa y nosotras dos defendemos.

Luna al ver como ambas avanzaron las miro preocupadas - Pero es muy peligroso, saben que podrían...

\- ¡Y UNA MIERDA LUNA! - Scoot comenzó a disparar con sus pistolas a la cabeza de los cadáver en movimiento destrozándoselas con cada balazo - ¡10 MINUTOS NO PIERDAS EL TIEMPO O TODO HABRÁ SIDO EN VANO!

\- ¡Luna No Pienso Morir Aquí…! - Aj afirmo en látigo en su boca y con un solo azote partió en dos la cabeza de uno de los cadáveres que se acercaban - ¡Así Que Pon A Trabajar Ese Cuerno!

\- ¡Maldición! - Luna guardo su espada y se apresuró en abrir ambas alforjas - ¡Ni Se Atrevan A Morir Ustedes Dos O Les Juro Que Las Busco En El Infierno Y Las Mato Yo Misma!

Luna comenzó a sacar unos cuantos cristales de las alforjas más algunas cosas como cuerda, polvos, frascos y alguna que otra herramienta comenzando con el proceso de ensamblar todo.

El tiempo y las probabilidades estaban en su contra. Scootaloo no paraban de vaciar cargador tras cargador, mientras que applejack no paraba de repartir azotes logrando detener a el montón de cadáveres que las amenazaban, pero la situación más que mejorar, mientras más tiempo pasaba esta se complicaba cada vez más.

Por todo el castillo resonó un estruendoso rugido que sacudió los cimientos mismos del castillo. Los cadáveres dejaron de ir tras ellas y se hicieron a un lado para dar paso cuando una bestia bípeda de 4 metros de alto con semejanza a los lobos.

La bestia no tenía pelaje ya que se le había caído al igual que gran parte de su carne, por lo que algunas partes de sus órganos y músculos estaban al descubierto, pero a pesar de su apariencia, esa bestia se paraba frente a todas amenazante con ambas manos terminando en enormes garras afiladas que por experiencia propia, las tres sabían que eran capaces de cortar incluso a través del metal.

Scoot sonrió nerviosa y sudando al ver esa criatura - Tienes que estar jodiendome, ¡Pensé que ya habíamos matado a esa cosa!

Aj al ver como Luna paraba la miro enojada - ¡A Lo Tuyo Luna, De Esta Cosa Nos Encargamos Nosotras!

Luna cerro frustrada sus ojos y continúo armando el generador. Por otra parte, Scootaloo se paró a dos patas tomando del suelo un espada ya desgastada entre sus cascos manteniendo las pistolas en sus alas, mientras que Applejack dijo algunas palabras y su látigo comenzó a emitir electricidad por todo el largo de la cadena.

\- R- Rayos… - La pegaso sonrió sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo, ya que eran notables los temblores de sus patas - ¿Hace cuantos años que no nos la veíamos así?

\- Si mal no recuerdo… - Applejack también sonrió, pero a diferencia de Scootaloo ella no temblaba - La última vez que nos la vimos así fue cuando fuimos Twi, Pinkie, Luna tu y yo a cazar al maldito de Rooten.

Esa cosa dio de nuevo un rugido estirando sus garras y salto a donde estaba Applejack dando un zarpazo diagonal. Ella salto rodando por el piso salvándose por poco de ser cortada en pedazos, ya que las rocas detrás de ella terminaron cortadas.

Scootaloo dio tres disparos con sus pistolas a la cabeza de esa cosa, pero como en vida, no era mucho el daño que las balas le provocaban, pero su objetivo lo cumplió, esa cosa miro a donde ella estaba y scootaloo cargo de frente.

Dio tres disparos más a sus ojos logrando que esa cosa se cubriera el rostro. En ese momento, Applejack uso su látigo para amarrar la mano de esa cosa a su cabeza cuando se cubrió dejando correr una descarga por su cuerpo. Como la creatura estaba rugiendo por la descarga, Scootaloo salto y clavo la espada entre sus cascos en el pecho de esa cosa, a la vez que uso sus pistolas vaciando el cargador de ambas en la mandíbula de esa cosa y gracias a eso logro abrirle el pecho. En ese momento Applejack dio un jalón a su látigo logrando tumbar a esa cosa y corrió a ella saltando a su pecho. La terrestre uso su cola para clavar varias agujas de color negras por dentro de su pecho y luego bajar de él.

El resto de los no muertos dieron un rugido y comenzaron a correr a donde Luna estaba armando el generador, pero Scootaloo quien ya había recargado sus pistolas comenzó a dispararles, y Applejack quien recogió su látigo comenzó a azotarles.

Applejack uso el látigo para enrollar la cabeza de uno, para luego levantarlo por los aires y aplastar a otro más - ¡LUNA CUANTO LE FALTA A ESA MALDITA COSA!

\- ¡YA CASI CHICAS! - Luna termino de alinear, cargar y atar los cristales comenzando a dibujar con el polvo el circulo de hechizo a toda velocidad - ¡1 MINUTO!

\- ¡PUES MUEVE EL TRASERO! - Scoot disparo a la cabeza de uno de ellos, para luego decapitar a uno con la espada entre sus cascos - ¡QUE SOLO TENEMOS 5 MINUTOS ANTES QUE NOS DEN DE LO LINDO!

En ese momento, de nuevo el ser de forma lobuna dio un rugido levantándose del suelo mientras la herida en su pecho se cerraba, pero más que nerviosas, Scootaloo y Applejack solo rieron.

\- Ignis.

De solo Applejack decir esas palabras, el pecho de esa cosa comenzó hincharse haciendo que en desespero, la creatura comenzara a rugir mientras rasgaba su pecho en un intento de abrirlo. No alcanzo a hacerlo cuando desde dentro comenzó a brillar y segundos más tarde, la creatura era una antorcha siendo consumida por fuego azul, cayendo esta de rodillas y luego cayendo muerta al suelo mientras seguía ardiendo.

Scoot corrió a donde esa cosa se quemaba y uso la espada para hacer un profundo corte en su cuello y Applejack enrollo su látigo en su cabeza dando un jalón para arrancarla. La cabeza la uso para aplastar a algunos otros no muertos.

Ambas yeguas sonrieron chocando sus cascos - ¡Y QUÉDATE MUERTO BASTARDO!

Luna con su magia disparo un rayo de buen tamaño al centro de los cristales y este al chocar con el círculo dibujado con el polvo, estos actuaron como conductos. Repartieron la magia del rayo para cada cristal, comenzando estos a vibrar y a emitir algún pitido, un momento después todas fueron impactadas por una honda despedida por el generador que las hizo a todas caer al suelo.

Luego una segunda honda le siguió a esa y todos los no muertos se detuvieron. Por toda canterlot fue oído un fantasmagórico grito que le helaba la sangre a quien fuera que lo escuchara.

Entre la calma del momento, Scoot quien respiraba un poco agitada aun en el suelo miro a Luna bastante dudosa - ¿F- Funciono?

\- S- Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo… - Luna se levantó del suelo acariciando su cabeza - Vamos chicas, acabemos con esto de una vez por todas.

Las tres se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar entre los no muertos vigilándolos, pero salieron por las puertas y ellos no hicieron movimiento alguno. Salieron a los pasillos del castillo y al igual que la sala de tronos, todos estaban llenos con cientos de cadáveres de ponis, algunos sobre sus patas, pero sin moverse y otros tirados en el piso bien muertos.

Lograron llegar a las puertas de entrada del castillo y salieron al jardín frontal. Como se esperaba, todo estaba pintado de rojo por la anterior lluvia, pero ya la lluvia en si había parado, sin embargo, esa enferma luna roja y las nubes aún se mantenían.

Luna tomo bastante aire y encendió su cuerno usando la voz real - ¡YA ESTÁN ACORRALADOS, ASÍ QUE MUÉSTRENSE ANTE NOSOTRAS MALDITOS COBARDES Y TERMINEMOS CON ESTO! ¡SUS APESTOSAS GANAS DE DESTRUIR CONTRA NUESTROS DESEOS DE DEFENDER A LOS NUESTROS, VEAMOS CUAL DE AMBOS ES MÁS FUERTE!

Luna parecía estar hablando sola como una perfecta loca, pero momentos después, de entre las sombras de las estatuas o de los mismos charcos rojos del suelo, comenzaron a mostrarse figuras equinas con capuchas que las cubrían. Una a una esas figuras fueron parándose frente a ellas, y ellas no pudieron hacer más que sonreír nerviosas al ver a decenas de ellos formarse frente a ellas.

\- M- Maldición, tienes que estar borneando… - Scoot comenzó a temblar un poco mientras sonreía - ¿Cuántos malditos nigromantes son?

Una yegua de entre los encapuchados avanzo de entre el grupo - Ese es un término un poco ofensivo. Nosotros preferimos el termino… 'Dadores de segundas oportunidades.'

\- Je con una de sus 'Segundas oportunidades…' prefiero mil veces no tenerla… - Applejack afirmo sus patas en tierra apretando el látigo en su costado derecho - No me va eso de ser el lame culo sin cerebro de un montón de maniacos con delirios de poder infundados. Después de todo, ese poder ni siquiera es de ustedes ¿O acaso me equivoco?

\- Si, puede que sea cierto… ¿Pero importa eso acaso? - La yegua encapuchada se rio un poco - Jeje, con un poder prestado y mira lo que fuimos capaces, destruimos cada ciudad de equestria, exterminamos a casi el 90% de la población de entre los cuales el 85 termino siendo nuestros juguetes y del 10% restante, 5% son nuestros esclavos… podrá ser un poder prestado… - La encapuchada figura sonrió con superioridad ante ellas - Pero sigue siendo poder, y fue uno que supero incluso a las mismísimas princesas de equestria, las cuales se les consideraba como diosas intocables. Dígame 'Princesa,' ¿Cómo se encuentra su hermana?

Luna en el momento en que ella lo menciono, su miraba se llenó del más puro odio - Ni te atrevas a mencionarla parasito.

\- Je… ¿Y qué pasa si lo hago? ¿Acaso me va a matar princesa? Porque quiero verla lográndolo… quiero verla matando a una de sus supuestamente amados súbditos, a los cuales juro proteger 'Princesa.'

\- Parece que estas un poco confundida… - Luna dio un buen pisotón parándose con sus alas extendidas viéndose sin duda alguna imponente - Ese fue juramento de mi hermana, no el mío basura.

Applejack estiro uno de sus cascos bloqueándole el paso a Luna a la vez que la miraba bastante seria - Luna enfría la cabeza y no caigas en sus juegos, recuerda nuestro segundo objetivo.

\- Applejack… - La pegaso llamo a la terrestre sin quitar sus ojos de la multitud frente a ellas - ¿En verdad crees que este aquí?

\- Se lo que vi Scoot… y tiene que estar aquí por que sí.

\- Le propondremos un trato princesa… - La yegua encapuchada se rio un poco - Ríndanse y les garantizamos sus vidas. Seamos realistas, están superadas en cada aspecto, números, poder, vitalidad. Aun si son el legendario equipo de supresión de la equestria… el remanente de 'Los cazadores eternos.' No importa como lo miren, tienen las de perder.

\- ¿Chicas…? - Luna miro a sus dos compañeras algo preocupada - ¿Cómo se encuentra ambas?

La pegaso se cruzó de cascos mirando a la alicornio con una cuestionadora ceja levantada - No puedes ni de chiste estar considerando su oferta ¿No?

\- Luna… -_- es estúpido incluso el pensar en rendirnos. Sabes que no van a cumplir con su palabra, después de todo cada uno de ellos es un parasito que vendió su alma.

\- ¬n¬ ¿De verdad me creen tan estúpida para aceptar su limosna? ¬.¬ Lo pregunto por qué ya llevamos rato dando caña y podrían estar cansadas. De ser así les daría algo de tiempo para recuperarse un poco… - Luna miro a todos los que estaban frente a ellas sonriendo - No hay trato parásitos, todos ustedes morirán aquí. Además, ya ninguno de ustedes se les puede considerar como ponis, no con esos cuerpos mutados que tienen.

Scoot en ese momento saco del cinturón donde tenia los cargadores de sus armas un frasco con liquido negro como el contenido y sin dudarlo se lo tomo de golpe. Con el frasco vacio ella se paró a dos patas apuntándoles con las pistolas en sus alas - ¡MI NOMBRE ES SCOOTALOO LA PISTOLERA DEMONIACA, Y PARA RESTAURAR EL ORDEN DE NUESTRA AMADA EQUESTRIA TODOS MORIRÁN HOY!

Applejack tomo todo el contenido de otro frasco igual al de Scootaloo desenrollando su látigo y mirando a todos frente a ella - ¡MI NOMBRE ES APPLEJACK LA CAZADORA DE ALMAS AL SERVICIO DE SUS MAJESTADES, Y EN ORDEN DE RESTAURAR LA PAZ SE ME ORDENO EL CAZARLOS A TODOS!

Luna suspiro y también tomo otro frasco parecido para luego invocar 8 espadas azul oscuro que se mantenían tras ella - ¡MI NOMBRE ES LUNA LA PRINCESA CAÍDA DE EQUESTRIA, Y EN ORDEN DE TOMAR VENGANZA POR LOS CAÍDOS HOY ME LLEVARE LA CABEZA DE TODOS USTEDES!

\- Je como deseen entonces… ¡ACÁBENLAS A TODAS!

Al comando, algunos de los encapuchados saltaron a donde estaban ellas tres con sus armas preparadas, mientras que algunos otros comenzaron a recitar hechizos. Todos se congelaron cuando Luna, Applejack y Scootaloo comenzaron a gritar a medida que las tres eran rodeadas por un aura color rojiza la cual era despedida por sus cuerpos.

Applejack fue la primera en atacar. Ella corrió dando un azote con su látigo a uno de los encapuchados arrancando su cuerno y con el mismo látigo, tomo el cuerno antes que callera al suelo y lo clavo en donde debía de estar su corazón de uno de los nigromantes.

Cada encapuchado se detuvo para ver cómo, al que Applejack había atacado, volteo hacia ellos sangrando por su boca hasta que cayó al suelo sin más.

\- ¡Funciono Luna! - Applejack dio una aterradora sonrisa mientras que halo al tipejo a ella y aplasto su cabeza mirando a los congelados encapuchados - ¡No lo atravesó sin herirlo, ahora podemos matar a esos bastardos!

\- Bien ¡NO LES DEMOS CUARTEL, TODOS ELLOS MORIRÁN AHORA!

Scoot apunto con sus pistolas y abrió fuego, pero esta vez ellos levantaron una barrera para protegerse mientras que algunos resumieron los cantos de los hechizos. En vista de esto, Scootaloo cambio los cargadores de sus pistolas y volvió apuntar.

\- Lux.

Scootaloo disparo una sola bala a la barrera de uno de los nigromantes, y esta como si fuera el más frágil vidrio se quebró en mil pedazos. Cuando disparo la segunda bala, esta dio en el pecho de uno de los nigromantes y este comenzó a gritar mientras agarraba su pecho para un momento después, ser consumido por un fuego blanco.

Scoot y Applejack siguieron con sus ataques y para defender a los que estaban con el cantico, un grupo de ellos corrió a donde estaban ambas, pero en su camino apareció Luna. Todos atacaron a Luna ya sea con magia o con sus mismas armas, pero la alicornio se había rodeado de una barrera que los detuvo y antes que el resto lo notaran, 8 de ellos fueron atravesados desde sus lomos deteniéndose y cada uno tubo la mitad superior de sus cuerpos separadas en dos cuando Luna halo hacia arriba las espadas y los partió en dos.

Por un momento ellas lograron hacer retroceder a todos, pero los que cantaban completaron el cantico y las cosas se complicaron. Toda la sangre de alrededor comenzó a acumularse en un solo sitio, dando forma a un golem hecho completamente de sangre, y cientos de cadáveres comenzaron salir desde el suelo rodeándolas por completo.

Al verse en esa situación las tres se colocaron espalda con espalda. Luna levanto una barrera la cual enseguida fue atacada tanto por los no muertos como por los nigromantes, pero esta demostró su valía al resistir todos los ataques dándoles algo de tiempo.

Luna miro a todos lados sudando un poco - Diablos, las cosas se complicaron.

\- Luna… - Scoot miro a Luna preocupada - ¿Cuánto tenemos antes que el efecto de la poción deje de funcionar?

\- No se Scoot, a lo mucho tenemos 20 minutos para eso.

\- Entonces es mejor que no lo perdamos. Tenemos que acabar con los nigromantes antes que el tiempo se acabe... - La terrestre afirmo su agarre en su látigo - Luna te daremos tiempo, pero prepara un hechizo para barrer un poco el área.

\- Agg, lo dices como si fuera tan fácil Applejack… - la alicornio se paro firme haciendo aparecer a su lado un anillo - En fin, denme solo 2 minutos y despejare un poco el campo.

\- Scoot cambia a balas explosivas… - la terrestre naranja la miro mientras sacaba algunos frascos de su cinturón - Cuando te diga disparas.

Scoot asintió y cambio el cargador - ¿De nuevo con esa?

\- ¬u¬ sip.

Luna suspiro y a la señal de Aj ella bajo el escudo. Aj lanzo al aire 5 botellas de agua y Scoot al verlas en el aire disparo dando a las botellas, esparciendo el agua sobre todos cuanto las rodeaban. Al esta entrar en contacto con ellos, el agua comenzaba a quemarles la piel como si de ácido se tratase.

En medio del montón de los no muertos que les rodeaban, Scootaloo apunto a cada cabeza cercana mientras que Applejack salto dando una vuelta en la que uso su cola para lanzar algunas agujas a unos cuantos, y luego usar su látigo para azotar a cuantos podía, pero la multitud era agobiante. Por más que esas dos eliminaban, uno más siempre tomaba el lugar del anterior.

Mientras que ellas dos luchaban contra el mar de no muertos, el golem de sangre rugió abriéndose paso entre el mar de no muertos y salto juntando ambas manos para aplastar a las tres de un solo golpe. Al verlo en el aire, Scootaloo apunto y comenzó a disparar a sus manos, pero las balas solo pasaron a través de su cuerpo sin hacer daño.

Luna logro tomar a ambas entre sus cascos y se elevó salvando a las tres por los pelos, ya que cuando el golem golpeo, aun los no muertos alrededor salieron volando por la fuerza con la que este impacto el suelo.

Applejack miro al pequeño anillo ahora alrededor del cuerno de Luna y sonrió algo nerviosa - Dime por amor al cielo que te dio tiempo de completar el hechizo.

Luna sonrió confiada y el anillo en su cuerno se disparó al cielo - Les salve el trasero por eso mismo. Relájate y disfruta.

Al solo decir esto, todas pudieron ver un lindo un rayo lanzado por los nigromantes pegar en la barrera de Luna y la pegaso no dudo en señalar a los nigromantes - Pues díselo a los que nos andan disparando… ¬_¬ espero que tu escudo aguante Luna, porque no tengo ganas de un nuevo trasero.

Hubo un estallido lumínico entre las nubes y un momento después, todas las nubes rojas desaparecieron mientras un anillo azul con el borde lleno de runas se desplegaba en el cielo nocturno sobre todos. Momentos después Luna disparo un espada al anillo y de este, cientos de espadas hechas de magia comenzaron a llover sobre todos en el campo.

Cientos de cadáveres fueron atravesados por las armas y los nigromantes crearon barreras para defenderse, pero algunas no daban abasto ante tal cantidad de armas que llovían sin parar desde el cielo nocturno.

Cuando lluvia termino, sobre el campo solo se miraban los cientos de espadas que llovieron y a cientos de cadáveres. Entre esos algunos nigromantes empalados por las mismas algunos aun de pie por causa de tener las espadas atravesándolos.

Pero aun con eso, muchos de los nigromantes sobrevivieron logrando mantener al golem de sangre y este no se quedó mirando nada más. Esa cosa salto al aire y en un parpadeo ya estaba frente a esas 3 dando una patada giratoria a las tres y mandándolas contra el suelo.

Fue verdaderamente un duro golpe, pero las tres se levantaron del suelo a tiempo para evitar el ser aplastadas por el golem quien aterrizo con una patada descendente a donde ellas habían caído.

Por el golpe recibido, la pegaso se levantó tosiendo un poco de sangre - Cof… m- maldición, esa cosa es molesta. Hey Luna, creo que es hora de demostrar por qué nos temen.

\- Tch… - Luna dio un chasquido mientras se levantaba - M- Maldición Scoot, modérate. Recuerda que esa pócima es experimental, no sabemos a ciencia cierta que provocaría si entras en estado de cazador.

\- Agg… - Scoot cerró los ojos y suspiro mirando al aire - Para todo hay una primera vez Luna… ¡Aria!

Cuando Scoot abrió los ojos, sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo igual a el aura que despedía su cuerpo. Saco los cargadores de sus pistolas y apunto al golem quien corría he intentaba aplastar a Applejack en vano, ya que la antigua vaquera era endemoniadamente rápida para esquivar y contra atacar a la vez.

Las pistolas de Scootaloo fueron cargadas con el aura que ella despedia y dio dos disparos… pero fueron suficientes para arrancar uno de los brazos de la creatura. Esta ni rugió, solo dirigió su atención a la pegaso mientras que se lanzó a correr para aplastarla. Scootaloo comenzó a disparar por todo su cuerpo, pero por más que le abría agujeros a esa cosa por todo el cuerpo esta no se detenía.

Scoot salto hacia atrás tomando vuelo para evitar se aplastada por una de las piernas del golem y a la vez disparando a su cabeza. El cuerpo de esa cosa estaba agujereado por donde se mirará, pero aun así esa cosa no se detenía y en cambio, la sangre en el campo volvió a rellenar cada agujero en su cuerpo por lo que ataco con aun más intensidad a la pegaso y en respuesta, ella siguió disparando.

\- ¡SCOOTALOO!

Luna le arrojo un par de cargadores, los cuales ella en el aire atajo con las pistolas cargándolas al instante y apuntando a esa cosa. Cuando ella apretó el gatillo, frente a las armas se creó un pequeño anillo por donde las balas pasaron y al impactar en el cuerpo del golem, estas no le atravesaron, sino que congelaron parte del sitio donde impactaron.

El golem dio un rugido al comenzar a ser congelado y metió su mano en la sangre en el piso para luego lanzar lanzas de sangre a Scootaloo. Esta comenzó a evitar cada lanza y disparo una que otra vez al cuerpo del golem hasta que este levanto ambas manos y las estrello contra el suelo creando miles de lanzas disparadas en todas las direcciones.

Luna y Applejack fueron rodeadas por la barrera de Luna, pero Scoot aterrizo, apunto y se mantuvo disparando hasta que la lluvia de lanzas acabo. Al final solo tenía un pequeño arañazo en una de sus mejillas, pero por otro lado el golem estaba totalmente congelado.

\- ¡LUNA LOS NIGROMANTES!

Al oír el grito de Applejack, Luna y ella cargaron contra los nigromantes quienes, no huyeron, si no que comenzaron a atacarlas. Una lluvia de hechizos como bolas de fuego, torrentes de ácido, gas venenoso y otro varios les fueron lanzados a ambas, pero ambas atravesaron aun la pared de aire venenosa al galope.

Applejack fue la primera en lanzar algunas agujas a uno de los nigromantes quedando estas estancadas en su escudo, pero basto una palabra de Applejack para que las agujas estallaran junto a su barrera, y ella tomara al primero con su látigo y usándolo para acabar con uno de ellos desprevenido, mientras que Luna solo lanzo una de sus espadas al escudo destrozándolo y con otra más arranco la cabeza de uno de los nigromantes.

Uno a uno cada uno de ellos fueron cayendo hasta que entre ambas, lograron acabar con casi todos ellos. Solo quedaba uno quien nunca había movido ni un casco desde que el combate había comenzado. Este durante todo este tiempo solo había permanecido sentado como un simple espectador de todo lo que allí había ocurrido.

Applejack y Luna no le había tocado un pelo aun, ambas solo se pararon frente a este único ex equino quien dejaron vivir apropósito y al poco, una jadeante Scootaloo se les unió.

Luna miro la figura haciendo brillar su cuerno para intimidar - Tienes un maldito segundo para decirnos que fue lo que hicieron a Celestia y el cómo remediarlo, antes que te arranque la piel y la use de alfombra en mi habitación.

A pesar de su amenaza, la figura solo se rio un poco sin dar mucha importancia a los actos de Luna - Uff, eso sin duda debe de doler un montón… - De solo ella hablar, Luna y Scoot abrieron a mas no poder sus ojos, mientras Aj cubrió su cara con su sombrero - Pero no estoy interesada en ser un tapete para tus patas Luna.

\- Maldición… lo sabía… lo sabía, pero aun así no me gusta ni un pelo el verlo en poni… - Aj levanto su sombrero solo un poco mirando a la yegua frente a ellas - Twi quítate la maldita capucha.

La yegua de la capucha sonrió un poco y uso su magia para remover la capucha que cubría su cara mostrando a una maltrecha yegua. Lo único de su viejo ser que le quedaban era solo sus colores de pelaje, siendo aun de color lavanda solo que pálido y su melena morada sin la franja en ella… el resto solo dejaba que desear.

La mitad derecha de su cuerpo estaba formada por sombras que se movían por sí mismas, sus dientes eran afilados como los de un predador, sus ojos pasaron a ser completamente negros con una fina cruz como sus pupilas, pero lo peor de todo era su enferma sonrisa mientras miraba a las tres frente a ella.

\- Hey, ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos ¿No? Cuanto… ¿3 o 6 años?... Umm no sabría decirlo.

\- Twi por favor… - Applejack le dirigió una lastimosa sonrisa - Te lo ruego Twi, solo dinos como salvar a Celestia y vuelve con nosotras… por favor vuelve con tu familia y amigos.

\- Jeje… - Twilight a pesar de tener frente a ella a una casi Llorente Applejack, solo comenzó a reír con un toque de locura - Vamos ¿Que acaso no tienes una mejor?… Mira seamos sinceras. Todas ustedes malditas me abandonaron… ¿Amigos, familia? - La alicornio se levantó pisando con fuerza y mirando con odio a todas - No tuve nada de eso cuando me dejaron detrás para que muriera yo sola.

\- Por 5 malditos días estuve muriendo lentamente atrapada entre un maldito derrumbe, por 5 días tuve que soportar un infierno de dolor al tener cada hueso de mi cuerpo roto y siendo aplastado por inmensas rocas que no me mataron, si no que solo me aprisionaron… Tch… - La yegua alicornio dio un chasquido molesta - ¿Acaso alguna de ustedes mis supuestas amigas le dio al menos importancia a enterrar mi cadáver si pensaron que había muerto?

Las palabras de la alicornio fueron como veneno fresco disparado por el cuerpo de las tres, el dolor de esas palabras ciertamente era algo que ninguna pudo tragar del todo, pero la que más lo demostraba era la pegaso naranja, quien fue la que dejo al menos una lagrima salir - Twi nosotras…

\- ¡Fueron 5 días Scootaloo! ¡Por cinco malditos días estuve aprisionada entre rocas que aplastaban casi todo mi cuerpo, pero las cuales no aplastaban lo suficiente para solo acabar con mi maldita vida! ¡Por días tuve la esperanza de que al menos vendrían por mi maldito cadáver, pero eso nunca paso! - La alicornio miro enrabiada a esas tres - Ninguna me dio la importancia de al menos enterrarme y velar por mi cadáver… ¿Dime qué clase de amigos hacen algo así bastarda? Que Celestia muera no me puede importar menos, de hecho no me molestaría ir y matarla yo misma en estos momentos de no ser porque no se su ubicación exacta.

\- Twi lo sentimos… - Luna bajo decaída sus orejas - No es que no nos importaras lo suficiente para no ir por ti. Sabes en qué situación estábamos, teníamos que llevar a los pocos que quedábamos a un lugar seguro, pero esos malditos no dejaban de atacar cada campamento que montábamos. Entre proteger a todos de esos bastardos y buscar algún lugar seguro, nadie tuvo en tiempo de ir por tu cuerpo Twilight. Una semana más tarde es que apenas si pudimos ir a revisar y no lo encontramos.

\- Je vaya consuelo… - La alicornio de un pálido lavanda le dio una acida mirada a la otra alicornio - Dime Luna ¿Lo mismo le dirías a Pinkie, a Shy o a Rarity si las vieras de nuevo? Lo siento chicas, pero no tuve tiempo para salvar el maldito trasero de una de mis más grandes amigas… … basura Luna… - Ella miro al cielo, como ya el sol quería salir - Ya casi se acaba el tiempo, así que es hora de terminar con esto. Aun si todas las basuras de antes murieron, todavía tengo que terminar la maldita invocación y terminar con toda esta mierda de mundo de una vez por todas.

Applejack noto un pequeño tosido en Scoot y la miro bastante seria - Scoot regresa al campamento mientras aun puedes, esa última movida te paso factura.

\- Ni muerta Applejack… - Scoot dejo salir un adolorido suspiro y se agarró la cabeza con un casco - Pienso patear el trasero de Twi hasta traerla de vuelta al igual que ustedes. Ya le dimos la espalda una vez, no pienso hacerlo de nuevo.

\- Tch… - Luna dio un chasquido molesta y desplego sus alas al ver como Twilight cerro sus ojos aun mirando al cielo - Chicas esto no me gusta nada. Scoot es mejor que regreses y cuentes de esto a los supervivientes. Ya era malo que ellos tuvieran tantos nigromantes comunes… … que tengan a Twilight es algo que nos supera por demás, ve y diles a todos la nueva amenaza.

\- ¡Y Una Mierda Luna! - Scoot se paró firme cambiando el cargador de sus pistolas y apuntándolas a Twilight - ¡Ya Les Dije Que Pienso Traer Con Nosotras A Esta Pedazo De Idiota! - La pegaso dio un pisotón molesta y mientras miraba sintiendo arrepentimiento a la demacrada alicornio - Esa se la debemos a Shining y a Cadence.

\- Umm sip, aún estoy a tiempo… - Twilight abrió sus ojos y las miro a las tres con una sonrisa amenazante - Espero hallan hecho las paces con los creadores antes de venir, aunque no será exactamente necesario, ya que ni sus malditas almas quedaran de ustedes.

Twilight estampo con fuerza un casco contra el suelo y debajo de ellas un anillo se estiro, las tres saltaron fuera apenas logrando salvarse de terminar siendo empaladas por los pinchos que salieron del suelo, pero antes que pudieran caer al suelo, Twilight ya estaba rodeada de cientos de hojas oscuras, las cuales lanzo todas a la vez y de no ser porque las tres se cubrieron con sus armas, habrían sido cortadas en pedazos.

Applejack lanzo 5 agujas a donde estaba Twilight, pero estas ni llegaron a ella cuando literalmente se fueron deteniendo en el aire a la vez que se pudrían antes de llegar a tocarla. Scoot al ver eso apunto a su cuerno y dio tres disparos, pero el resultado fue exactamente el mismo.

Luna le disparo un buen rayo de su cuerno a Twilight, pero ella lo paro con una barrera - ¡MALDICIÓN TIENE AURA DE DEGRADO! ¡CAMBIEN A ARMAMENTO BENDECIDO Y NO DEJEN QUE SE ACERQUE A USTEDES!

Twilight se trasporto al aire frente a las tres - ¿Y en verdad creen que las dejare hacerlo? - Ella disparo un rayo desde su cuerno al suelo y momento, cientos de espinas de sangre comenzaron a salir del mismo casi empalando a Applejack y a Luna quienes estaban en el suelo, pero ambas lograron evadir - Porque eso no va a pasar.

Scoot cambio con éxito el cargador y comenzó a disparar a Twilight, así que ella se cubrió de nuevo con una barrera y las balas aun bendecidas solo rebotaban en ella - ¡Maldición! ¡Solo Qué Diablos Le Hicieron A Esta Loca Para Que Se Fortaleciera Tanto?

Applejack lanzo un frasco al aire y lo partió con su látigo bañándolo en un aceite que cuando la electricidad fluyo este comenzó a arder. Con el látigo ardiendo intento dar aun azote a Twilight, pero ella evito trasportándose a otro lado - ¡No Tengo La Más Remotas Idea Scoot! - Twilight salió detrás de ella e intento atravesar su pecho con su cuerno, pero la terrestre saltó adelante a tiempo para evitarla y alejarse y con su cola se las arregló para dar un buen azote a la barrera de la alicornio, solo que no logro atravesarla - ¡Pero No Bajen La Guardia, Aun Si Esta Corrompida Se Trata De La Poni Quien Trazo La Mayoría De Nuestras Estrategias De Caza!

\- Haces bien en recordarlo… - Twilight sonrió y un anillo rodeo a Applejack deteniéndola - Pero te salía mucho mejor haberlo hecho antes Applejack… - La terrestre comenzó a gritar cuando una masiva cantidad de electricidad salida de la trampa de Twilight le recorrió el cuerpo - Después de todo, las trampas y mañas siempre han sido lo mío.

\- Tch ¡Maldición! - Luna se transportó y pateo a Applejack fuera de la trampa a la vez que lanzo 5 de sus espadas por la cabeza de Twilight. Ella evito, pero las espadas comenzaron a seguirla mientras ella volaba para evitar - ¡Applejack Estas Bien!

\- S- Sobreviviré Luna… - Applejack sonrió un poco, pero se notaba como su cuerpo aun temblaba por la sacudida recibida - P- Pero si esto sigue así… estamos muertas.

Luna dio un chasquido molesta al ver como las espadas perseguían a Twilight sin darle, y además era capaz de resistir los disparos de Scootaloo - Tch, maldición. Esto se nos está yendo de los cascos.

\- Respóndeme sinceramente Luna… ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de traer de vuelta a Twi?

\- … … 10%.

\- ¿Y de matarla?

\- … … … … - Luna cerro sus ojos y suspiro - Agg… 80%.

\- Entonces tú también te contienes al verla ¿No? - Luna asintió - Claro… ninguna es lo bastante fuerte como para cargar con su sangre en nuestros cascos.

Una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de Luna al ver a Twilight destruir las espadas y atacar a Scoot sin misericordia - Lo hare AJ. Yo si pienso darle el merecido descanso que una legendaria yegua como ella se merece… - Miro como Scootaloo trastabillo casi cayendo al esquivar una cuchilla lanzada por Twilight - Por favor ayuda a Scootaloo, su cuerpo está a punto de colapsar por el sobre esfuerzo.

Applejack asintió bajando su sombrero y Luna se trasporto detrás de donde estaba Twilight lanzando un rayo que ella bloqueo con su barrera, pero esta comenzó a resquebrajarse y se vio obligada a evitarlo antes que la barrera se destrozara.

\- Que… - Twilight sonrió mientras la miraba - ¿Al fin decidiste dejar de ser una real inútil Luna?

\- Es hora de terminar esto Twi… solo tú y yo. Esta vez sí iré con todo, así que prepárate.

\- Umm… - La lavanda alicornio solo la miro desinteresada - Que miedo.

Luna se tomó un respiro, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a recitar un hechizo, por lo que Twilight comenzó a reír y le lanzo una cuchilla oscura a su cuello, pero esta choco una barrera creada por Luna. Al fallar en matarla dio un chasquido molesta y creo cientos de hojas las cuales todas fueron a Luna e impactaron en su escudo, pero no tenía ni un arañazo por lo que al final termino gritando y disparo al cielo una pequeña esfera. Un momento después Luna fue cubierta por un mar de estallido procedentes de esferas moradas que caían del cielo, pero aun así Luna no tenía ni un arañazo y de hecho su escudo comenzó a proyectar algunas runas dejando realmente sorprendida a Twilight.

\- Aziel.

Fue la última palabra que dijo Luna, antes que el espacio se deformara y ella metiera un casco para sacar una hoz. El mango de la misma era de un metal azulado, mientras que la hoja era alargada y de un metal negro con el filo de la misma siendo plateado, por todo el cuerpo de la hoja se repartían diferentes runas que brillaban de un color rojo, mientras que eran también responsables que la misma hoz liberara una especie de miasma.

Cuando esta hoz vino a la vista de la alicornio lavanda, ella no pudo más que sonreír - Así que al fin te tomaras algo en tu vida en serio ¿No?

\- Si… por el respeto y el cariño que te tengo Twilight, no pienso dejar que tu nombre sea manchado por las acciones que pretendes cometer. Nunca dejare que el recuerdo de esa decidida, valiente, entregada y adorable yegua que siempre has sido, sea manchado por estos bastardos… - Luna sonrió, pero las lágrimas caían de sus ojos - Te daré el tan placentero descanso que merece tu alma Twi.

\- Je, grandes palabras… pero veamos si eres capaz de darles cumplimiento Luna.

Twilight fue rodeada por sombras desapareciendo en medio aire para luego aparecer a un lado de Luna, disparando desde su cuerno un pequeño rayo de color negro. Este dio en la barrera que luna mantenía y logro penetrarla, pero ya Luna estaba fuera de trayectoria y uso la hoz para intentar decapitar a Twilight, así que ella se trasporto fuera de la trayectoria de la hoz.

Luna tomo la hoz entre sus cascos y se trasporto para estar frente a Twilight y oscilar la hoz en diagonal directo a su pecho, pero ella logro reaccionar retrocediendo. Lo que no se esperaba, era que la hoz había creado una grieta en el espacio, y de ella salió el alma de un lobo que logro llegar a Twilight, con sus garras logro rasgar su escudo llegando a ella y mordiéndola en el cuello.

Twilight logro cortar en dos al lobo y este al desaparecer dejo al descubierto la herida en su cuello. A pesar de que era una herida grave, ella solo rio y fue de frente contra Luna. La azulada alicornio al tenerla en rango, no dudo en cortarla, pero al tocarla ella estallo en una nube de gas haciendo que Luna cubriera su nariz mientras volaba lejos del gas, pero Twilight apareció detrás de ella con una estaca hecha de oscuridad, la cual uso para atravesar el pecho de Luna solo para encontrarse que le devolvieron la jugada.

La nube de veneno fue absorbida por una grieta que causo la hoz de Luna y ella se mantenía en medio de ella sin inmutarse por el veneno.

Luna grito y encendió su cuerno para un momento después partirse en 4 Lunas, quienes todas se trasportaron alrededor de Twilight. Esta al verse rodeada creo una barrera para defenderse, pero la hoz de Luna la atravesó como si fuera solo papel y le hizo un profundo corte en el pecho a Twilight para luego dispárale de su cuerno y mandarla contra el suelo.

\- M- Maldición… - Twilight estando en el suelo comenzó a reír mientras se levantaba - Creo que te subestime Luna. J- Jamás pensé que podrías llegar a ser así de monstruosa.

\- Twilight por favor ya para… - Scoot estaba siendo sostenida por Applejack, pero igual la miro y una lagrima se le escapo - Solo dinos como salvar a Celestia y vuelve con nosotros Twi… - Scoot no pudo contenerse de toser y al terminar miro sangre en su casco - Tch… Twi no les debes nada, no tienes por qué servirles a ponis como esos.

\- Twilight ya ríndete por favor, ya estas desecha y sabes que no vale la pena morir por ellos.

Twilight solo comenzó a reír provocándole un escalofrió a todas - Vamos ¿Crees que soy la misma estúpida poni de antes? Naa… - Las sombras del lado derecho de su cuerpo comenzaron a moverse cubriendo sus heridas y frente a todas, cada una de ellas se cerró por sí solas - Estoy muy lejos de estar acabada Applejack, esto apenas si está comenzando.

\- Tch… - Luna la miro y dio un chasquido molesta - ¡Maldición Twilight No Seas Obstinada Por Una Maldita Vez En Tu Vida Y Solo Ven Con Nosotras De Una Vez!

Twilight se transportó hasta estar frente a Luna sonriendo - Oblígame.

Antes que Luna pudiera reaccionar, Twilight logro agarrarla de los hombros con sus cascos y le dio una mordida a Luna en el cuello.

Luna grito y estaba por usar su hoz para cortarla, pero Twilight fue más rápida al retroceder, arrancando un pedazo de su cuello y tomando distancia, por lo que Luna solo cubrió la herida con un casco mientras la miraba con precaución.

\- Um… - Twilight mastico un poco el pedazo de carne que le arranco a Luna, antes de tragarlo y lamer los restos desangre en su hocico - Verdaderamente tienes un muy buen sabor Luna… - Le dio una pequeña sonrisa - Podría fácilmente volverme adicta al sabor de tu carne.

\- ¡LUNA MUÉVETE!

\- ¡Jajaja…! - Twilight se comenzó a reír al ver a Luna llorar en medio aire, mientras agarraba su cuello - ¡Por más princesa que seas, aun eres mortal Luna!

Luna fue rodeada de cientos de estacas oscuras y solo levanto la cabeza para ver como todas las estacas fueron lanzadas a su cuerpo, lograron quebrado su barrera y atravesándola cada una de ellas, hasta que la alicornio comenzó a caer del cielo, terminando hundida en una de las fuentes del castillo.

Al verla caer Applejack y Scootaloo gritaron llamándola, pero Twilight por otro lado estallo en risas en medio aire.

\- Si… - Luna le hablo al oído a Twilight y un momento después, le atravesó el pecho con su hoz haciendo que la sangre comenzara a caer de su boca - Soy tan mortal, como tú lo eres Twilight… - jalo a la derecha la hoz cortando la mitad de su cuerpo y haciéndola caer al suelo de nuevo - Pero no por eso significa que sea fácil de derribar.

Twilight estaba cayendo al suelo, pero Luna volvió a usar la hoz para partir el aire, y de la grieta salieron 2 cadenas disparadas a donde estaba Twilight. Esta aun con su cuerpo a medio dividir abrió sus alas para intentar apartarse de la ruta de las cadenas, pero como si estas estuvieran vivas, la siguieron atravesando ambos de sus cascos, trayéndola frente a Luna quien a pesar de la gran cantidad de sangre que caía de su cuello, se mantenía en el aire con un casco cubriendo la herida.

\- Se acabó twilight… ya perdiste, solo terminemos esto aquí y dime por favor como salvar a mi hermana.

\- No hay manera de salvarla Luna… cof cof… - Twilight comenzó a toser mientras reía - Jeje… a ella la infectaron con el mismo virus que a mi… y por experiencia te digo que no hay forma de librarse de él. Antes de morir esos bastardos me encontraron, me sacaron de debajo de las piedras y me infectaron con ese maldito virus… ya de por si esta… cof cof… y- ya de por si estaba muriendo, pero ese maldito virus acelero el proceso. Poco a poco como cual veneno va destruyéndote por dentro, hasta que tu cuerpo no lo puede soportar más y mueres al menos físicamente… luego poco a poco comienza a corromper tu alma y una vez lo logra, ya estás viendo el resultado… - La alicornio, aun destrozada como estaba, les dio una sádica sonrisa a todas - Celestia está muerta como se mire.

\- Twilight… tanto tu como yo sabemos que nada es absoluto. Tu experimentaste de primera mano sus efectos, y ambas sabemos que siempre has sido de las que le buscan las 5 patas al gato. Sé que sabes cómo evitarlo Twi, por favor dímelo.

Por un rato ella no dijo nada, pero al final rio y miro a Luna - Si tienes razón, una vez que el proceso se completó supe cómo evitarlo. Je, es bastante fácil en realidad… pero no pienso decírtelo Luna… Celestia morirá te guste o no.

\- ¡LUNA CUIDADO!

Applejack lanzo un frasco de agua bendita al cuerpo de Twilight, justo a tiempo para evitar que esta atravesara el pecho de Luna con un tentáculo hecho de oscuridad que salía de su lomo. Por la sorpresa de Luna las cadenas que la retenían desaparecieron y ella se trasporto hasta estar frente a Scootaloo y a Applejack.

Dos brazos hechos de sombras salieron de la sombra de Twilight lanzando lejos a Scoot y levantando a Applejack del cuello mientras ella la miro con la más pura ira - Hey ¿Quién diablos te dijo que te metieras applejack?

Aun cuando ese brazo de hecho apretaba el cuello y aun la cara de la terrestre al punto que sus huesos crugian, ella aun así le sonrió confiada - De… nada.

\- ¡APPLEJACK!

Antes que Luna pudiera trasportarse, el otro brazo de Twilight termino atravesando el pecho de Applejack. Tanto ella como Scootaloo solo pudieron ver como la sangre salió de la boca de la terrestre, y el cómo Twilight la lanzo a aire para luego patearla con ambas de sus patas mandándola a una de las fuentes.

Twilight se limpió la sangre de la terrestre del rostro con un casco, mientras miraba a donde ella había caído - Felicidades, a eso yo le llamo morir inútilmente.

\- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!- La pegaso grito y tomo ambas de sus pistolas disparando bala tras bala a Twilight, pero al igual que antes su barrera basto para pararlas - ¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR DE ESO TWILIGHT ASÍ SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA!

Scoot se lanzó corriendo a donde estaba Twilight y lanzo 4 de sus cargadores a donde ella estaba. Twilight se mantuvo quieta con su barrera, hasta que los cargadores chocaron y al verlos, abrió bien grande los ojos, intento moverse pero era tarde.

Scootaloo disparo a los cargadores y los 4 crearon una enorme explosión que se tragó a Twilight junto a su barrera, pero scootaloo no paro. De debajo de sus alas tomo dos cristales blancos activándolos y los lanzo a donde debía de estar Twilight, luego de un estallido, un enorme pilar de luz se elevó al cielo.

Cuando este desapareció Twilight estaba parada en medio de ello en un estado fatal, su cuerpo estaba quemado y se notaba que las sombras del mismo luchaban para reparar el daño en general, pero Scootaloo volvió a apuntar y comenzó a dispárale hasta que se quedó sin cargador alguno para sus pistolas. Vio a Twilight caer de lado, y en ese momento Scootaloo comenzó a toser.

Luna voló rápidamente para atrapar a Scootaloo quien estaba a punto de caer el suelo - ¡SCOOTALOO AGUANTA! - De debajo de su ala tomo una jeringa y se la clavó en el pecho a Scootaloo - Demonios Scoot, por lo que más quieras respóndeme.

\- Cof cof … - La pegaso comenzó a toser un poco de sangre, pero le sonrió - Hey, aún no me des por muerta… - Comenzó a llorar un poco - ¿Cómo esta Apple…?

La pegaso no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar de hablar, cuando abrió los ojos y miro su pecho solo para ver como tres espinas oscuras salían por él. Miro un momento a Luna antes que las espinas se retrajeran y una buena cantidad de sangre saliera por su boca y dejara su cabeza colgar.

\- Jeje… - Twilight se levantó riendo un poco - D- Dos… m- menos… f- falta… una.

Luna no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban. Tenía el cuerpo entre sus cascos y sus palabras de antes hicieron eco en su mente… 'Todas saldremos de aquí'… … Ella solo pudo cerrar sus ojos abrazando el cuerpo de Scootaloo y dejo su furia salir en un solo grito - ¡TWILIIIIIIIIGHT!

La aludida solo sonrió apenas manteniéndose de pie - T- Terminemos con… esto Luna.

Luna dejo el cuerpo de Scootaloo con cuidado en el suelo y limpio su rostro de lágrimas, a la vez que tomo su hoz entre sus casos la cual comenzó a librar un sonido parecido a un grito. Luna salió disparada volando directo a donde Twilight estaba, y esta con su magia creo miles de hojas sangrientas con toda la sangre que había en el suelo lanzándolas a Luna.

Luna solo hizo un corte en el aire y una cadena comenzó a rodar a gran velocidad a su alrededor, la cual resistió cada hoja sin sufrir daño alguno. Luego volvió a rasgar el espacio y 4 lobos salieron disparados a donde Twilight estaba, cada uno logrando morderla por diferente partes de su cuerpo y reteniéndola de moverse.

Luna se detuvo frente a Twilight llorando con su hoz en alto - Te di tu oportunidad Twilight… pero la rechazaste.

Ella tosió un poco pero igual no perdió esa enferma sonrisa - Claro… solo termina esto Luna.

Luna bajo la hoz cortando a Twilight desde su hombro hasta la mitad de su cuerpo, esta solo pudo vomitar sangre y dejar su cabeza colgando.

Luna soltó la hoz dejándola aun en el cuerpo de Twilight y cayo sentada solo mirando al cielo. Un minuto después, hubo otro pulso desde el castillo de canterlot y las nubes e incluso la luna estaban comenzando a tomar su forma normal.

Luna cerro los ojos comenzando a llorar - Es oficial chicas… n- nosotras ganamos. L- Logramos… snif… d- detenerlos a todos… pero… ¿A qué precio? - Miro alrededor mirando los cientos de cadáveres en el frente del castillo, para luego mirar los cadáveres de sus amigas - Si esto es en verdad una victoria… no me gusta su sabor.

\- Opino igual.

Luna volteo solo para que su cuerno se entrelazara con el de Twilight, y un momento después, el mundo cayo en la oscuridad para ambas.

Cuando Luna abrió los ojos aún estaba rodeada de esa oscuridad, pero al levantarse y mirar mejor pudo ver algo entre esa oscuridad. Twilight estaba sentada un poco más delante de donde ella estaba.

\- ¡TWILIGHT MALDITA ZORRA QUE MIERDA HACE FALTA PARA MATARTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Twilight solo se quedó mirando a Luna sin expresión alguna - No es tu problema.

Twilight corrió a donde estaba Luna y ella como respuesta le disparo de su cuerno, pero Twilight fue rápida esquivando y acelero aún más a donde estaba Luna. Al estar muy cerca de Luna, ella levanto una barrera para resistir la carga de Twilight, pero una de sus patas se formaron garras con las sombras de su cuerpo, dando un zarpazo que destrozo la barrera logrando llegar a Luna y patearla tumbándola al suelo.

Antes que Luna se levantara, Twilight pego de nuevo su cuerno con el de Luna y por la cabeza de Luna paso una imagen… ella no pudo más que abrir los ojos en la más pura sorpresa.

\- Búscalo, y adiós Luna.

Antes que Luna pudiera decir algo, tenia de nuevo de frente a la Twilight dividida por su hoz y fue tragada por un portal.

yyyy esa fue la historia, xD hey que hice una encuesta y muchos votaron bien chabocho por accion, asi que estan complacidos... ¬u¬ si sacamos el final claro esta, pero tiene su razon del por que temina asi.

En fin, 0u0 espero les haya gustado.

Luna volteo solo para que su cuerno se entrelazara con el de Twilight, y un momento después, el mundo cayo en la oscuridad para ambas.

Cuando Luna abrió los ojos aún estaba rodeada de esa oscuridad, pero al levantarse y mirar mejor pudo ver algo entre esa oscuridad. Twilight estaba sentada un poco más delante de donde ella estaba.

\- ¡TWILIGHT MALDITA ZORRA QUE MIERDA HACE FALTA PARA MATARTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Twilight solo se quedó mirando a Luna sin expresión alguna - No es tu problema.

Twilight corrió a donde estaba Luna y ella como respuesta le disparo de su cuerno, pero Twilight fue rápida esquivando y acelero aún más a donde estaba Luna. Al estar muy cerca de Luna, ella levanto una barrera para resistir la carga de Twilight, pero una de sus patas se formaron garras con las sombras de su cuerpo, dando un zarpazo que destrozo la barrera logrando llegar a Luna y patearla tumbándola al suelo.

Antes que Luna se levantara, Twilight pego de nuevo su cuerno con el de Luna y por la cabeza de Luna paso una imagen… ella no pudo más que abrir los ojos en la más pura sorpresa.

\- Búscalo, y adiós Luna.

Antes que Luna pudiera decir algo, tenia de nuevo de frente a la Twilight dividida por su hoz y fue tragada por un portal.


End file.
